


In a Word

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [467]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Meetings, it's about Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/10/20: “charming, happen, flaky”Ignoring as I always do all canon drama and developments after S2, it serves my writerly purposes that Derek's pack is made up of Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia and Scott. They each choose a single word to describe Stiles, who isn't present.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [467]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	In a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/10/20: “charming, happen, flaky”
> 
> Ignoring as I always do all canon drama and developments after S2, it serves my writerly purposes that Derek's pack is made up of Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia and Scott. They each choose a single word to describe Stiles, who isn't present.

“That is not the word I’d use to describe Stiles.” Lydia disagreed with Isaac’s calling Stiles “flaky,” but took too long thinking of the word she _would_ use so Scott spoke up.

“I think Stiles is cool,” Scott said.

Jackson had no problem: “Stiles is a jerk.”

Boyd shrugged and said, “Stiles is OK.” (“OK” is a word, isn’t it?)

Erica was eager for her turn: “Stiles is funny and weird. That’s _two_ words! Sorry!”

None happened to notice Derek’s entrance, but from the scowl on his face, he’d heard everything.

Thereupon the pack’s designation of Stiles became, officially, _charming_.


End file.
